1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for providing a product or service to user/subscribers of a telecommunication system and, more particularly, to such methods and apparatus in which a calling subscriber's telecommunication system terminal device provides the means of access to products and payment for purchases made through an automated vending or delivery apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known in the prior art to provide in a telecommunications network various specially-priced service numbers that are common—i.e. accessible—to all callers, as for example telephone numbers beginning with the prefix 0600 or 0700. Such service numbers, so-called B-numbers, are not however actual subscriber numbers; rather, the switching and exchange system of the telecommunication network connects the calling subscriber's calls to the actual subscriber numbers, the so-called C-numbers, behind the service numbers. This type of solution is typically implemented utilizing an intelligent network.
Also known are arrangements in which mobile telecommunication stations are used in various payment systems for electronic payment applications. However, there is no heretofore-available prior art solution with which a customer can use a mobile telecommunication station as a means of payment for different commodities, such for example as beverages, sweets, tobacco and tickets and the like, that are purchased through an automated vending machine. Moreover, the user of a mobile station has not heretofore been able to control or effect the operation of such an automated service or delivery apparatus by means of his/her mobile station.
Currently, the user of the automated apparatus may not necessarily be carrying any cash or coins of suitable value for use in operating the apparatus or making the purchase, in which case it would in accordance with the present invention be practical to pay for vendor purchases using, by way of example, a user's mobile telephone. It has also not been possible in prior art methods and arrangements to predeterminately define a particular limited group of users for which the automated apparatus is intended; rather, the lack of restriction has meant that anyone has been able to use the apparatus or service.